User talk:The River Nile-2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Implausable Alternate History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:180px-Cold War 1980 A.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Oxfordshire 1972 14:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Admins gon. Are there any active admins on this site? I am the admin of another wiki and was thinkig of adopting this one to.Oxfordshire 1972 10:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Metals Metals.The River Nile-2 04:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Request for admin rights I made a blog post about the adoption of this wiki. Please post your comments and thoughts here. Thank you. Godfrey Raphael 14:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin name Would you like a funny admin name just like the ones on the original Althist Wiki? Make it here at the Department of Implausibility. Cheers! Godfrey Raphael 09:38, February 16, 2012 (UTC) hey, started a new map game called Timeline 191: WWI, you should check it out. Southerndude 14:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) thank you. DeanSims 17:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) A reminder Nile, the TSPTF on the original AH wiki have noticed that we're posting obsolete DD pages here. I suggest not doing that for the time being. If you want to, become an anon before reposting it here. Ta! Godfrey Raphael 13:31, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Haked! I found my account was hacked and got a computer various and quit this site, as of logging out today.The River Nile-2 10:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I have anew coputer a while back, new email and new pass word.The River Nile-2 (talk) 15:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC) sorry to see you go. if you get things fixed let me know and i will get your right's hooked back up.Wingman1 10:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) welcome back! Wingman1 18:48, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello i took care of some Duplicate files, if you want or need them back let me know. Wingman1 01:26, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Strange old frocks Anne of Denmark by John de Critz the Elder.jpg|1605. A lampshade. Constance Habsburg.jpeg|1626. Henrietta Maria 02.jpg|1635. Magdalena Sibylle von Sachsen.jpg|1640 Cecylia Renata Habsburżanka.JPG|1643. Lorenzo Lippi 005.jpg|1649. A nightdress. Danckers de Rij Marie Louise Gonzaga.jpg|1650. Diego Velázquez 030b.jpg|1653. A Tea-cosey. Katarzyna Opalińska.jpg|1715. A neckline for voyeurs. Elisabeth Ernestine Antonie.jpg|1734. Many dead mink and foxes are mourned in the rug. Maria Józefa 2.jpeg|1736. The full monty. Augusta of Saxe-Gotha-Altenburg, princess of Wales.jpg|1760. A rug. CharlotteOfMecklenburg-StrelitzRamsay1765.jpg|1765. Zoffany-queen-charlotte.jpg|1771. A ?. Maria Cunegonda of Saxony, Princess-Abbess of Essen and Thorn.jpg|1776. A ?. Adolf Ulrik Wertmüller - Queen Marie Antoinette of France and two of her Children Walking in The Park of Trianon - Google Art Project.jpg|1785. A bad hair day! Lebr04.jpg|1787. Louise of Saxe-Gotha-Altenburg, duchess of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, with her children.jpg|1823. It's falling off. Maria Alejandrina Reina de Hannover.JPG|1851. Eugénie; keizerin der Fransen (2).jpg|1853. . Note Dear- Wingman 1, Teaxnative, Chucknorrisfan, Scolpator, Goldwind, Kerry Stapelton and, River Nile 2 . I chose to do what Likercat did recently and terminate my current account and create a new one. It is to be called Sharlotina. Sharlotina will start in a few days’ time and then I will ask wikia to close Wipsenade the next day. The avatar will be blocky looking. Whipsnade (talk) 21:04, November 17, 2014 (UTC) OK.The River Nile-2 (talk) 18:30, November 20, 2014 (UTC) If i remamber corectly you are Whipsnade's borther. I used to ask him for advice about how to develpe my ideas before he left the site. Do you mind if it ask you for advice. Goldwind1 (talk) 23:51, .January 27, 2015 (UTC) It's ok, you can.The River Nile-2 (talk) 15:58, January 29, 2015 (UTC) 1962 Please help me decide what 1962 surrvior state to make next. Should i do the Socailist republic of north star. The federation of Indaia and illonis, the chezch republic, emprie of ocenia, Yunnan republic.Northern France, The great state of Argenta(aka neo fasit central argentai) or kwaXhosa. Goldwind1 (talk) 01:12, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Have you ever heard of the Should the capital of the Great state of Argentina be la plata , Bariloche (famous nazi hideout) or somewhere else. I need some help getting the great state of Argentinian aritcle's history section started. Should the faiscts still been in power today or should have been over thrown in the 90's after a war with the Comminst stares to the North and the democatic statest to the south. Overthrown after much fighting and rioting in the mid 1990's.The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:09, February 6, 2015 (UTC) What do you think would happen to centeral Argentina after the fascit are overthorwn. Would go democratic of comuist. .Would it stay in one peice or would be broken up and the peices peices among it neighbours. A left wing, but democratic state. Some land lost to it's neighbours to.The River Nile-2 (talk) 21:22, February 10, 2015 (UTC) i would like to here your suggestions for the history secton for the great state of argentia The 1962 apoysle page list of american surrvior states mention a state called the democartic republic of Entre Ríos. Do you think it would be a communist state (comunsit states liked to slap the world democarict in fornt of thier names) or a real republic.. When do think it would form. The sutrrioor state list also mentons a republci of Rio Galleros. I would pefer to call it the republic of Patagonia. When do you think it would form Goldwind1 (talk) 17:29, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Do you think that Jorge Rafael Videla who rule until the great state collapses in the 90s or would he retire and let some other genral take overGoldwind1 (talk) 17:58, March 6, 2015 (UTC) General Leopoldo Galtieri conquers the ungraded Falklands in 1982, but the locals rebel briefly in 1983. After defeating the Falklands perminantly in 1984. Leopoldo Galtieri becomes dictator as Jorge Rafael Videla retries.The River Nile-2 (talk) 18:32, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Entre Ríos. Do you think it would be a communist state (comunsit states liked to slap the world democarict in fornt of thier names) or a real republic.. When do think it would form. The sutrrioor state list also mentons a republci of Rio Galleros. I would pefer to call it the Republic of Patagonia. When do you think it would form. Entre Ríos becommes communist. Republic of Patagonia is better than Rio Galleros. They both form after after about 10 years with farmers and some students rioting for indipendence in places. The River Nile-2 (talk) 23:19, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Do you think that Bilova and Praguay would go communsit. Also do think that Pinochet would temparly rule chile before it breaks apart. Bolivia dose go communist, Alfredo Stroessner hold on to Paraguy after crushing the rioters and Augusto Pinochet will temparly rule chile before it breaks apart.The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:19, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Leopoldo Galtieri is about the same age as Jorge Videla. If Videla were to retirire i think some one younger would take over. OK. do you have any suggestions A differnet channel Have heard of my different channel timeline. It is an anything goes alternate culture timeline. It open to group conterbuiton but nobody esle had made an artle for it. I plan on making a new artel for it son my ideas are sonny and cher( sonny surrives his sking accident and cher runs for congress as a democart),Disney ( disnyey is a much smaller company.the disney renisce end with the lion king. they nearly went bankrupt in 2003. thye had to sell disnye land to merlin entmernt to dodge the bullet. they have recntly stat to recover but they are still a shell of thier former self) Panison (thye release a succesfu gaming systme calle game ace in the 90's that takes th place of the playstaton) Bonnie parker (she neaver meets clyde and become a novelist.) Otis redding surrives his plane chrahs and goes on to maryy Aretha Franklin. Intresting ideas.The River Nile-2 (talk) 04:54, March 10, 2015 (UTC) which one should i do next. Disney.The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:30, March 10, 2015 (UTC) , Should disney still be inpendet or should it have it have by another company in 2008 49% owned by its self and 51% owned by another firm.The River Nile-2 (talk) 13:57, March 11, 2015 (UTC) So who should own 51% of diseny Colombia pictures, Saban entertainment,Comcast Timecox( the time warner merger was between cox communiations)